Liz Azuria
- Forms = - H = - D = - DH = }}}} }} Elizabeth 'Liz' Azuria is one of the only known humans to have knowledge of the Rosen Clan... mostly because she's letting them stay with her on her abandoned family's farm. Later on, she becomes a love interest/mate to Mark Rosen. Characteristics *'Name': Elizabeth "Liz" Azuria *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Light Sky Blue (usually has it in a ponytail; in both forms) *'Eyes': Green (in both forms) *'Likes': Mark, Peridot, Estella, being close to all three, ramen, swimming, flying and riding Mark’s dragon form *'Dislikes': Nothing much really, others threatening Mark, Salia (formerly) *'Family': Her mother Emily (estranged) Appearance Human Dragon As a dragon, Liz looks like a female blue aquatic version of Mark's dragon form Hybrid Form Background Liz is a high-school junior who had a normal childhood on her family’s farm. However, when her father passed away, she and her mother moved away from Everett and into California with the rest of her family. However, her mother was taking the loss hard, as she spent most of her time drinking and smoking. This in turn caused her to turn her wrathful side to Liz whenever she had the chance. Being beaten upon, Liz was shunned by some of the boys, fearing of getting on her mother’s bad side. Though luckily, it turned to a silver lighting for her, as she received an inheritance from her late father on her sixteenth birthday, saying that her grandparents had left her their family farmland. When her mother heard about it, she furiously stated Liz that she would never leave her, stating she would be alone at that farm, and that they were all the family they’d ever need. Though one night, Liz managed to get away by running away back to Everett, to inherit the farm. Though once she got there, the place barely seemed livable, with little to no livestock, save for a few chickens and Epona, her father’s old horse grown up. Needing money to keep the place going and to pay the mortgage, she got a job at a restaurant, Meh Burger, to sustain her living expenses. And for a year, things seemed to work well for her. Until the day she came back from a sweaty jog, she noticed that someone had gotten into the house. Grabbing a bat from her room, she entered the bathroom to hear the sound of the shower running. Throwing the curtain open, she saw a young man in the middle of a shower, causing them both to scream in shock. She tried to hit the intruder, but the bat was grabbed by another naked intruder named Salia. After being forced downstairs by her, Liz learns of the Rosen Clan's plight and agrees to let them stay with her. Soon after, Liz agrees to help Mark get a job at Meh Burger, while teaching the dragons about how to act appropriately in public. After being captured by the Cybermen and being forced to be partners with Salia in imprisonment, Liz finally came to realize she actually was falling in love with the young prince, telling this to her fellow captive, which earned the dragon's respect. Teaming up to escape their captors, the two managed to destroy the Cyberconversion facility that was set up in Everett, thwarting the plans of the Cybermen and severely reducing their numbers. Running into the others on the way home, Liz immediately slapped Mark for showing up late before kissing him on the mouth, causing him to blush. Back at the house, Liz asked Mark to change her like he did with Shelby, even getting rid of most of her clothes to show she was ready. After thinking it over for a moment, Mark breathed fire on her, changing her into a blue female version of his dragon form. She excitedly hugged him before the instinct to mate clicked in her, forcing him onto the bed before giving her virginity to him, making them mates. The next morning, Liz woke up, human again but nude, next to an equally naked Mark. As memories of the previous night came back to her head, she felt not shame, but rather pride and excitement. After waking up Mark and kissing him, they told the others what they did last night, something that Amy immediately hugged Liz for and Salia giving her a pat on the back in approval. Soon afterwards, Liz quit her job at Meh Burger along with Mark, taking a new job at the hot springs so she could spend more time with her new family. However, this new confidence would not prepare her when her mother, Emily, unexpectedly showed up to take her back to California... Personality Liz is hardworking, yet easygoing and generally is in a positive mood most of the time. She is sociable, and has an open mind, allowing her to readily accept the supernatural goings on in Everett. However, she has some deep-seated insecurities involving her estranged relationship with her mother, and usually tries to keep them repressed when with others. Skills/Abilities Powers * Super Strength * Healing Factor * Transformation from human to dragon * Flight *'Immortality' *'Amphibiousness: '''Liz is able to breathe underwater, taking on a mermaid-like appearance when submerged. * '''Hydrokinesis': Liz has the ability to manipulate water as both a defensive and offensive move * Zofa Transformation: Liz can tap into mutagenic cells bonded to her body to gain a boost in power, but cannot use it for a long time as it also increases her hormone levels. ** Body Manipulation: Liz can alter her body parts into any form, usually changing her arms into tentacles to whack enemies with. ** Increased healing factor ** Increased stamina: Liz is less able to feel pain while in Zofa form. Skills *'Farming' *'Clerk Skills' *'Hostess Skills and Presence' Relationships Liz's Relationships Gallery Elizabeth 'Liz' Azuria fired up.JPG|Elizabeth 'Liz' Azuria fired up FMH Scales, Liz Azuria, casual and anatomy.JPG|Casual and Anatomy Liz Azura, Dragon form.JPG|Dragon Liz Azura, Hybrid form.JPG|Hybrid Form Voice Actor Felecia Angelle Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Rosen Clan Category:Mark's Love Interests Category:Triple Changers